Seven Minutes In Heaven
by mythologyrulz
Summary: At the infamous party at Rachel's house, the glee club plays Seven minutes in Heaven. Semi-Interactive story you vote for pairing in the closet. Rating for language and kissing. May be slash.
1. Prologue

Rachel strode into glee, invitations in her hand, she stood at the front of the music room, waiting for her fellow glee clubbers to arrive – She of course was early – slowly but surely they made there way in, in groups of two or three. Tina wheeled Artie in as Kurt and Mercedes strutted in talking about the latest gossip. Matt and Mike followed talking about who knows what – we really no nothing about them – Quinn walked in a protective hand on her stomach taking a careful seat, clad in there uniforms Brittany and Santana walked in and finally Puck and Finn trickled in (separately of course).

As they took a seat some curious about why Rachel was there, others not giving a fuck.

Mr. Schue walked in, he quirked an eyebrow, "Yes Rachel?"

"Mr. Schuster I'd like to make an announcement, a non-glee announcement." She declared.

He sighed, "Fine Rachel, go ahead."

"Fellow glee-clubbers, I shall be hosting a party this Friday, as an attempt to get the club to bond. I hope you will all attend." She began to hand out the invitations.

Mr. Schuster clapped his hands together, "Guys I think this a great idea I expect you to all attend."

A majority of the club groaned inwardly knowing there was no escape now.

And so Friday rolled around and Rachel waited anxiously for her peers to arrive, she was currently debating whether she should be sitting and then go to get the door and act a bit surprised, or if she should wait right next to the door, eventually she decided on the first one.

And once again the club trickled in slowly; some a little confused by Rachel's surprised nature but took a seat in her living room anyways.

As Puck - the last guest – arrived he was greeted by an awkward silence.

"Noah please take a seat," She made a gesture to the couch; "I was just going to ask if anyone had any ideas on what we should do."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Seriously Berry? Everything's not super organized?"

"No Santana, I thought I would let you help decide what we do." Rachel explained. "Any ideas?"

"Truth or Dare."

"DDR"

"Never have I ever"

"Strip Poker"

"Duck-Duck-Goose," Brittany suggested lamely.

Puck cleared his throat, "Those all suck – well except strip poker. But I think we play the ultimate party game, seven minutes in heaven."

"What are we twelve?" Santana sneered.

"Dude, it's kind of lame." Matt commented.

"Dude, there's six hot chicks here." Puck explained. "So who's in?"

Almost all the hands were raised except Rachel.

"C'mon Berry." Puck urged.

She sighed, "Fine I'll get a bowl with everyone's names in it."

After Rachel handed Puck the bowl he sent her a questioning look, "Why only one bowl?"

"Because Noah, if we separate the genders it wouldn't be fair to the LGBT members of our group."

"You mean Hummel?"

"Well yes...can you just pick the names Noah?"

Puck reached in to the bowl drawing two names, "First up is..."

**A/N: Cliff-hanger already! I know its mean. **

**This is a semi-interactive story the readers can review and vote for who they want to see in the closet first the options are,**

**Tina and Mike**

**Finn and Quinn**

**Matt and Mercedes**

**But if I get a really intriguing request I may change my mind, there will be slash and there will non-slash pairings. I'll try and update biweekly but promise nothing.**

**Please review with your vote!**


	2. AN

Hey people!

This is just a little author's note (posted on all stories of mine) saying that I will not be writing during November because I'm doing NaNoWriMo! I will try and update occasionally but don't hold your breath. I will be back in action around December.

Also on the NaNoWriMo site you can find me under Mythologyrulz if you interested in looking at my novel. It's a glee/breakfast club sort of high school story. I'm going to post character profiles on my profile if you want to look at them.

That is all,

Mythologyrulz *

P.S. Is anyone doing NaNoWriMo? What's your username?


	3. Asian Fusion

**A/N: Well sadly I did not finish NaNoWriMo. But that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess. So here is the update and the lucky couple is...**

**Mike and Tina or Mina! With 7 out of 11 votes!**

**Matt and Mercedes received 3.**

**Well Finn and Quinn only got 1.**

**I would like to remind people that this is set just after Sectionals so the only couple currently together is Artie and Tina. Also when you vote please choose one of the options not your own but feel free to make suggestions. Now on with the chapter.**

Puck reached in to the bowl drawing two names, "First up is... Mike."

The Asian boy grinned and stood up heading toward the closet.

"And the lovely lady is... Tina."

Tina looked to Artie who gave her a reassuring smile. The Goth planted a kiss on his cheek and followed Mike into the closet.

**~In the Closet~**

The couple walked into the dark cramped closet, it had boxes in the corners full of pictures of Rachel, or trophies with her name on them or her past school work.

Tina observed the closet, "I have to say Rachel's dads seem to love her more then she does."

Mike chuckled, "Yeah it is a tad obsessive but this is the Berry's house what did you expect?"

"Good point."

"So..."

"Yep."

Mike sighed, "Look, I don't want this to be awkward."

She gave a smile, "That's sweet of you but, it's kind of bound to be awkward."

"Good point."

**~Outside the Closet~**

Well New Directions chatted waiting for Mike and Tina to be done Artie was rather nervous, it wasn't that he didn't trust Tina it was Mike he didn't trust, it's just he never talked and he had abs and stuff. So maybe he had no good reason to not trust him but still...

**~Inside the Closet of awkwardness~**

"So..."

"Yep."

"How long do you think it's been?"

Mike checked his watch, "It's been two minutes."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Tina exhaled, "Well we have five minutes what you want to do? I mean I know what we're supposed to do... but I'm dating Artie so..."

Mike nodded rapidly, "Of course, I totally understand, Tina."

Tina smiled, "You know this may be the first full conversation I've had with the mysterious 'Other Asian.'" She put air quotes around his nickname.

"Well you can't be mysterious if you just walk around having conversations with people."

Tina giggled, "Touché"

Mike checked his watch, "Well it looks like we have about ten seconds left."

Tina looked surprised, "Seriously? Wow that went surprisingly fast after all the awkwardness."

Mike smiled, "Indeed it did. Alright five seconds left."

Tina smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips very short and sweet. And then as if on cue they heard Santana holler "Alright Asian fusion it's time to come out!"

**~Outside the closet~**

Tina and Mike sat down again and Puck nudged, "So Mike did you have a little 'fun?'"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." Mike sent Tina a little wink at this.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Alright hopefully the next pair will do a little more." And he stuck his hand in the bowl of names.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm also sorry it's short but most of them will be rather short. So your next possible couplings are:**

**Brittany and Santana**

**Puck and Kurt **

**Rachel and Puck**

**Those were based on your guys requests, because it's either Puck or Santana in the closet it should be a little 'steamier'. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday!**


	4. Puckleberry

**A/N: This took way longer then I expected but I finally updated this story. Now to tally up the votes:**

**I last place with 1 vote is Brittana**

**In second with 9 votes is Purt**

**And the winner with 11 votes is Puckleberry!**

**Enjoy!**

Puck rolled his eyes, "Alright hopefully the next pair will do a little more." And he stuck his hand in the bowl of names. "Oh well it definitely will considering I will be in the closet. And joining me will be... Rachel. Wait Rachel?"

The Jewish girl sighed, "It's not like I'm ecstatic about it."

Puck looked sceptical, "Please you totally miss our make-out sessions."

Rachel headed towards the closet, "Whatever you say Noah."

"You didn't deny it Berry." Puck retorted shutting the closet door behind them.

**~Inside the Closet~**

"Noah I realize every single time you've ever stepped in my house, at least after hormones started kicking in, we began kissing but that will not happen this time because –" But Puck cut off the loud mouthed Jewish girl by capturing her lips with his own. Though initially shocked (even accidentally letting out a squeal – though it could have been of pleasure) Rachel quickly sunk into the kiss allowing him to run a hand through hair despite her better judgement because she knew she would look like a complete and utter mess after the seven minutes were up.

Rachel let out a moan and Puck smirked as she granted his tongue access into her mouth only causing her to moan more.

**~Outside the Closet~**

"Think they're killing each other?" Finn asked naively. "There are a lot of weird noises coming from the closet."

"Though virtually everyone here wants to throttle Rachel," Mercedes began. "I don't they're killing each other."

"Probably just their UST acting up." Kurt stated, inspecting the nails on his right hand.

"UST?" Matt questioned.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension," Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then added a 'duh' for good measure.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked more perplexed then before.

"They're make out noises Finnocence!" Santana said bluntly as though she were talking to a two year old as opposed to a teenage boy.

**~Inside the Closet~**

As revealed before Santana was right and, as usual, Finn was wrong. Puck and Rachel were still furiously making out, blouses were being unbuttoned, hair was messed up and hands were _everywhere_.

But the hands came to a stop when Rachel pulled away, "Noah exactly how much longer do we have?"

"Don't talk," Puck muttered pulling her back into a kiss.

However, in a moment it would be found out Rachel's question was a valid one.

**~Outside the Closet~**

"Alright times up!" Finn said slightly more excited then he should have been.

But, when neither of the hot Jews came out Artie voiced what everyone else was thinking, "Where are they?"

"I told you they killed each other!" Finn shouted.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well why don't you go check for the bodies, detective."

Taking her suggestion seriously Finn first attempted to kick done the door like he had seen in so many action movies (the sound from his foot hitting the door only stopped the two teenagers inside for a brief moment.) he ended falling flat on his back.

Quickly recovering from this little incident he decided it was safer to use the door handle like most people (no matter how cool kicking in the door would've been). Only to regret it almost immediately. Because what he saw wasn't exactly pretty.

**~Inside the Now Open Closet~**

Rachel and Puck had now made there way to floor, Puck with no shirt revealing his very toned chest and Rachel with an unbuttoned blouse and unhooked bra. Puck was on top of Rachel as the pair made out.

"What the hell!" Quinn yelled.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said breaking apart from Puck.

"I'm blind!" Artie declared.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted.

"Get off me!" Rachel shouted at Puck pushing him off her.

The glee clubbers awkwardly drank in what they had just seen, while Puck and Rachel put their clothes back on. When finally Finn broke the incredibly awkward silence, "So you're not dead?"

"Obviously not," Puck said pushing random people out of the way to get the closet while Rachel trailed behind uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Let's just move on shall we?" Rachel said. "Next in the closet will be..."

**A/N: Well what did you think, I actually really liked this one, I tried hard to make it longer but it's really hard with this story. **

**The ending dialogue (from "what the hell?" to "get off me!") is from that 70's show because a) I'm a huge fan. And b) Puckleberry is like the Jackie and Hyde of Lima, Ohio.**

**Now your couple options for the next chapter are:**

**Artie and Santana**

**Kurt and Rachel**

**Finn and Matt**

**Vote for who you want to see in the closet next! I'll try and update more often!**


	5. Arttana

**A/N: The winner was Artie and Santana with three votes!**

**Followed by Kurt and Rachel with one vote.**

**And Matt and Finn had none.**

**This incredibly short and written in about twenty minutes but I'm actually really happy with how it came out, hopefully you are too! **

"Artie and Santana!" Rachel declared.

"That's not how you do it Berry." Puck said trying to take the bowl from her hands.

"Don't touch me!" Rachel hissed. "I'm trying to draw attention away from our little closet adventure."

"Yeah well it's not working, Midget." Santana said. "SO can wheels and I just get in there already?"

"Sure," Rachel said flustered.

~In the Closet~

"Alright wheels this is how it's gonna work," Santana began. "You can stay 'faithful' to your little girlfriend or we can make out."

"Um..." Artie trailed off.

~Outside the Closet~

"Do you think she's attacking him?" Tina worried.

"No," Finn said answering one of her many irrational and pointless questions.

"Do you think they're having sex?" Tina asked.

"No," Quinn answered. "And how do you have sex in seven minutes."

"Santana doesn't like foreplay," Brittany answered.

"It's true," Puck said as Matt and Mike nodded in unison.

"Do you think –" Tina began.

"No!" New Directions coursed in unison.

~Inside the Closet~

"Um..." Artie still seemed to be having an internal debate about whether or not to make out with the bitchy but very attractive cheerio. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shook his head.

~Outside the Closet~

"Tina, even Brittany wouldn't think they were abducted by aliens and Brittany thinks she was abducted by aliens!" Rachel cried.

"I was!" Brittany said.

"Britt, honey, we are not getting into this...again." Mercedes said.

"I still was," Brittany muttered.

"Well what if –"

"No, Tee, just no," Matt said.

"You didn't even no what was gonna ask." Tina reasoned

"I have a feeling it involved a cat."

"How'd you know...?"

~Inside the Closet~

Santana sighed and checked her watch as Artie started to count on his fingers for some odd reason.

~Outside the Closet~

"No Brittany I am not physic!" Matt said.

"Then how'd you know about the cat?" Brittany asked confused as usual.

"It was a hunch," Matt explained.

"Oh like in that Disney movie with the really creepy guy who rings that bell?" Brittany asked.

"Not hunchbacks more like a guess." Matt said,

"Oh... I don't get it."

~Inside the Closet~

"Um..." Artie said once more. "Alright... let's do it." He decided.

"To late wheels, time's up," Santana said counting down the seconds with her fingers.

Santana strode out of the closet smirking as a disappointed Artie wheeled behind her.

"Did you do anything with a cat?" Tina asked immediately

"What?"

"Never mind," Puck cut in. "Next up we have..."

**A/N: What did you think? You can tell me in a review and while you're at it vote for what couple you wanna see next! Your options are:**

**Mercedes and Quinn**

**Finn and Brittany**

**And**

**Matt and Kurt**

**So let me know,**

**Mythologyrulz**


	6. Katt

**A/N: Alright in last place was...**

**Mercedes and Quinn with one vote.**

**In second place was...**

**There was no second place! It was a tie between Matt and Kurt and Finn and Brittany each with three votes so I flipped a coin and the winner was...**

**Matt and Kurt!**

**That means we will be having our first same sex couple. Let's see how that goes...**

"Alright next in the closet is... Matt!" Puck declared as the jock stood up and headed towards the closet. "And...Kurt! Wait Kurt?" Kurt's face immediately paled.

"Um, can I pass?" Kurt asked awkwardly.

"Gee I feel rejected." Matt joked.

"Oh! No it's just I figured you'd be uncomfortable 'cause you know..." Kurt trailed off.

"Because you're gay?" Matt questioned. "Kurt I may be on the football team but I'm not a homophobe and it's just a game anyway."

"Oh? Alright then, shall we?" Kurt said motioning towards the closet.

"Of course," Matt said walking towards the closet and closing it once Kurt entered.

**~Inside the Closet~**

Kurt swallowed, "Look I know you are in no way homophobic, in fact you and Mike are the only ones who haven't bullied me or anyone really, but if this makes you uncomfortable you can just leave like you said it is just a game."

"Kurt it's fine," Matt said. "Why are you so nervous?"

"It's nothing," Kurt said. "I'm just a little uncomfortable."

"Why?" Matt asked. "I'm not trying to intrude I just figured since we're friends." 

"It's just weird being in here with someone," Kurt said. "Because I've never really kissed anyone."

"Really?"

"Well my Aunt Muriel but she doesn't count." Kurt said. "It's pretty pathetic really."

"It's totally normal Kurt," Matt said. "Not exactly like there's a lot of out kids at our school."

"True," Kurt said smiling. "Thanks Matt."

"No problem," Matt said. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

Just as he uttered that word Matt captured Kurt's lips with his own only for a few seconds. It was a gentle kiss not a lot of passion just a kiss but when the two boys shared a smile.

"Again thanks Matt," Kurt said.

"Again no problem, we should probably get out of here." Matt said pointing to his watch.

"Alright," Kurt said exiting the closet.

**~Outside the Closet~**

"How'd you know the time was up?" Mike asked.

"Well, Mikey m'boy it's a little thing called a watch." Matt said condescendingly ruffling Mike's hair.

"So Matt you get any?" Puck asked.

"Actually yes," Matt confirmed to Kurt's shock.

It turns out it surprised Puck too, "Oh, alright. Well next up is..."

**A/N: Short and sweet, it's hard to write Matt but I had fun with this one. Alright please vote for who you want next:**

**Finn and Santana**

**Quinn and Artie**

**Mike and Rachel**

**I went with some fan favourites this time. Please vote!**


	7. Cherry

**A/N: Thank you all for all the kind reviews I've been receiving. As for the vote in last place with 0 votes was...**

**Quinn and Artie!**

**It seems like there's always a couple with only one if any votes, anyway in second place with five votes...**

**Finn and Santana!**

**This leaves Mike and Rachel in first place with six votes!**

**Enjoy!**

"Alright next up is... Mike!" Puck declared. "And joining him will be...Berry!"

"I have a first name, Noah," Rachel commented.

"Uh huh, whatever, now get in there and attempt to enjoy yourself in there as much as you did with me," Puck said giving her a little push. "That's doubtful though."

Rachel glared at him, "Please, I will have a way better time with Mike."

"Yeah right," Puck said with a role of his hazel eyes.

"C'mon Mike," Rachel said grabbing his hands and taking him to the closet. "We're going to make out."

**~Inside the Closet~**

"Uh, Rachel what are you doing?" Mike questioned as Rachel began to undo her blouse.

"I'm making our time in the closet look better then mine and Noah's," Rachel stated. "Now take off your shirt."

"Look if we're gonna do anything," Mike began.

But Rachel cut him off, "We're not doing anything! We're gonna convince everyone we're doing something."

"Oh well that makes it all better," Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly now follow my lead," Rachel commanded. "Oh Mike! Stop it!"

**~Outside the Closet~**

"What are they doing in there?" Puck questioned.

"Making out," Santana answered. "Why? You jealous, Puckerman?" 

"No," Puck answered. "It just sounds so fake."

**~Inside the Closet~**

Rachel happened to here the last comment and immediately hissed to Mike, "C'mon."

Mike furiously shook his head, so Rachel did the only logical thing...

She punched him in the gut.

Mike grunted in pain and Rachel cried out, "Yeah! You like that, don't cha baby?"

"Yeah that's right!" Rachel cried. She checked her watch, "Thirty seconds." She muttered. "Better make it count." She pulled off her already unbuttoned blouse and ripped open Mike's button up shirt.

**~Outside the Closet~**

Puck checked his watch for the umpteenth time, "Alright shall we go bust these two allegedly making out?"

"Alright," Finn said nervously reaching for the door handle. He turned it open and revealed an interesting sight...

**~Inside the Open Closet~**

"I am so sorry!" Rachel apologized to Mike who was now clutching his right eye in pain. "I didn't think a button would rebound off the wall and get in your eye!"

She then noticed everyone staring at her and quickly latched her self onto Mike, "I mean oh Mike! That was some hot making out and more! Let's do it again sometime!"

"Is she drunk?" Artie muttered to Quinn.

"No idea," She replied. "I actually would've guessed drugs."

Rachel strode out of the closet Mike following behind her.

"So who's next Noah?" Rachel said emphasising the word Noah.

"Next up is..."

**A/N: Well that was an interesting one, I got a request for more Puckleberry so this came along plus I was watching Friends earlier. Alright your choices for next chapter are:**

**Finn and Puck**

**Brittany and Tina **

**Santana and Mercedes**

**I gotta a request for more same sex couples and I'm trying to think of irregular couples to test my writing skills. If you guys have any really random couples you want to see let me know I want a challenge.**


	8. Brittina

**A/N: It was another tie! Four votes for Puck and Finn and four votes for Brittany and Tina so I flipped a coin and the result was...**

**Brittany and Tina!**

**Enjoy!**

"Next up is... Tina!" Puck declared. "And Brittany! Awesome!"

Brittany smiled and ushered Tina into the closet.

**~In the Closet~**

"So are you gonna bite me?" Brittany asked as soon as he closed the door.

"What?" Tina replied.

"Well you're a vampire right?" Brittany asked.

"No, Brittany, I'm Goth," Tina explained.

"Oh, 'cause if you bit me that'd be really hot," Brittany commented.

"Well, I'm not biting you," Tina said.

"Can we make out at least?" Brittan asked.

"No."

"Please, I've made out with almost everyone except some of the glee club," Brittany said. "It would mean a lot to me."

"Too bad."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"That was mean," Brittany whined.

"What of you just tell people we made out?" Tina suggested.

"'Cause I'd know we hadn't," Brittany said. "One kiss?" 

"No, Brittany."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay!" Tina shouted. "Just no more of this!"

"Alright," Brittany said happily.

Tina leaned in and kissed the blonde cheerio on the lips gently but Brittany immediately deepened the kiss into something messy.

Tina pulled away, "Brittany! I said one kiss."

"Oh I thought you said we could make out," Brittany said.

"Well I didn't."

"Oh, can we make out now?"

"No!" Tina declared. "Time's up anyway."

**~Outside the Closet~**

"Well that was fun, Tina," Brittany said exiting the closet. "We should do it again soon."

Artie turned to his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow but Tina simply shook her head and went to sit on his lap.

"Next up is..."

**A/N: Well what did you think? Tell me in a review and well you're at it vote for who you want in the closet next.**

**Finn and Mercedes**

**Finn and Kurt**

**Finn and Rachel **

**Finn hasn't got any loving yet so I'm giving him an opportunity to go in the closet unless you guys choose Finn and Mercedes I'll be doing the same with Mercedes next chapter. Though I may not be able to update until next week because I have relatives visiting. Review!**


	9. Kinn

**A/N: So I didn't even have to count the votes to know Kurt and Finn won. Enjoy!**

"Next up... Finn! Finally!" Puck declared. "And...Kurt?"

"Must you question every time I end up in the closet?" Puck asked.

"And, I thought you were out of the closet," Santana bit back.

"Don't mind them," Finn muttered to Kurt who smiled as his cheeks turned rosier by the second. Finn gave him an awkward nod and the two headed into the closet.

**~Inside the Closet~**

"So..." Finn trailed off. "Do you like music?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Right, you're in glee club obviously you do."

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and question what he saw in the tall male lead. "Excited about the sectionals win?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "I could use a win right now. But, you probably don't want to hear about how crappy my life is."

"No, I love your crap!" Kurt said before realizing what he said, "I mean I'd be more then willing to listen."

"Well, it just sucks because I obviously love Quinn but she cheated on me with my best friend. And I should just hate her but I don't, Kurt, I don't and it sucks because I want to hate her!" Finn exclaimed.

"Okay, well if you talk any louder she's gonna hear that you want to hate her," Kurt said. "I know this must suck for you Finn, I mean what they did was horrible and I know you want to hate her but I also know you love and you still will for a while. _As much as that may suck_." Kurt said emphasizing the last part for himself as much as he was Finn.

"Thanks, man, you're such a great friend," Finn said.

"Yeah... friend," Kurt said forcing a smile.

Finn checked his watch, "Looks like times up, thanks again, dude."

"No problem...dude," Kurt said adding the last part awkwardly.

**~Outside the Closet~**

"Get any Finnocence?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, does Kurt have you and Shaft fighting over him?" Santana mocked jerking a Finn towards Matt.

"Always the kind ones," Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"Next up..."

**A/N: That was tough to write, I hated Kurt's crush on Finn (at least from Home onwards) so writing pre-Furt Kurt and Finn was hard but I did my best. Now, vote for who you want to see Mercedes in the closet with**

**Mercedes and Tina**

**Mercedes and Puck**

**Mercedes and Artie**

**Review!**


	10. Puckcedes

**A/N: Alright, in third with 2 votes was...**

**Mercedes and Tina**

**And then with 3 votes a piece were Artie and Mercedes and Puck and Mercedes so I flipped a coin and the result was...**

**Puck and Mercedes!**

**Enjoy!**

"Next up is... Mercedes!" Puck declared. "And... me! Me?"

"Fun," Mercedes muttered setting her drink down and heading towards the closet.

**~In the Closet~**

"I don't know what you're expecting to happen Aretha, but I am not kissing you," Puck stated closing the door behind them.

"Please, like I would want to kiss you," Mercedes scoffed. "Especially after you've kissed Rachel Berry."

"Hey!" Puck said. "Would you stop being so awful to her!"

"Why because you love her?" Mercedes teased.

"No, because nobody deserves what you and Kurt and the rest of this club not to mention the whole school put here through!" Puck said.

"You've done way worse," Mercedes countered.

"Yeah and I apologized have you ever apologized to her?" Mercedes was silent. "I thought not. She's nothing but nice to you guys, sure she's critical but that's because she wants you to do better because she knows you can. There's a reason she wanted you to have that solo at Sectionals because she knew you were good enough."

"Wow," Mercedes said. "Are you sure you're not in love with her? Because it sounds like you got it bad, white boy."

"Even if I did like Berry, which I don't, it's not like I could do anything about it, with her stupid love for Hudson and the baby drama I couldn't do it, plus I'm pretty sure she hates you."

"Hate you?" Mercedes said. "She's the only person that doesn't hate you, she is the only one on your side, yes she's one Finn's side and Quinn's side too but at least she's on your side, face it Puckerman you may not love her but you need Rachel Berry."

"You're... you're actually right about something Aretha," Puck said.

"Whatever, shall we go?" She said gesturing to the door, "Fortunately time is up." 

"Please, you want on this body bad."

**~Outside the Closet~**

"Hey, Rachel," Puck said walking up to the Jewish girl, who blushed as soon as she saw him obviously remembering the closet. "Thanks."

Rachel looked around in confusion only to notice Mercedes give her a wink. "Alright next up is..."

**A/N: That was more dramatic and Puckleberry then I expected, I had just finished doing a chapter of my other story No Day But Today (please go read it!) so I was still in that mind set. I hope you liked the chapter! Please vote for who you wanna see in the closet next:**

**Matt and Mike**

**Artie and Tina**

**Quinn and Santana**

**I'll try and update in a couple days!**


	11. Mitt

**A/N: In 3****rd**** was Tartie with one vote!**

**In 2****nd**** was Quintana with 6**

**And Mitt one with 7 votes!**

**This is really AU and OOC in a sense but at the same time we don't really know anything about Matt or Mike at this point so it might not be. Enjoy!**

"Alright, looks like Matt will cheating on Hummel with... Mike." Puck declared.

The two boys glanced at each other and shrugged as if this was something totally normal, they then headed towards the closet.

**~Inside the Closet~**

"So..." Mike began. "You kissed Kurt?"

"Yep," Matt replied. "That doesn't bug you does it?" 

"No, 'course not I sorta kissed Tina," Mike said before spontaneously crashing his lips against Matt's. What the rest of McKinley didn't know is the two boys had done this multiple times before, sometimes with Santana and Brittany, they didn't know whether they were gay or bi or pan or whatever they just knew they liked it and they had fun. And isn't that what high school was about? Having fun and experimenting?

**~Outside the Closet~**

"San," Brittany murmured leaning towards Santana. "Are Matty and Mike makin' out?"

"Probably, Britt, probably," Santana said.

"That's hot."

"I know, Britt, I know."

**~Inside the Closet~**

"What if they hear us?" Mike said gasping for breath and straightening out his clothes.

"We made out on top of Brad's piano and no one heard us, I think we're safe in here," Matt answered.

"Yeah but Brittany's out there, she'll probably let it slip."

"Good point, still San's out there and she wouldn't tell, she's a bitch but she's a loyal one."

"True."

"So..." Matt said eyeing his friend.

"No time," Mike said gesturing to his watch.

"Damn."

**~Outside the Closet~**

"So, was it awkward in there?" Finn asked.

"Nope, definitely not awkward," Matt answered glancing at Mike.

"But you guys are so close," Rachel said.

"I think the closeness made it better," Mike said.

"Alright, next up..."

**A/N: I have no idea where the hell that came from but I really liked how that turned out for some reason, I now really ship Mitt. Now onto the vote:**

**Rachel and Santana**

**Artie and Brittany**

**Puck and Quinn**

**A lot of people have been requesting Fuinn and Finntana but both of those have already been offered they were just rejected so I won't be offering those again for a while I will however try and slip in moments for both pairing because I love both.**

**Also I may not be able to update for a couple weeks because my dad is working on this huge 20 page paper for his school work (he's getting his masters so it's pretty important) and I have exams coming up so I'll be studying A LOT. But I'll try and update as much as possible.**

**Go Canucks Go!**

**Mythologyrulz**


	12. ReLaunch!

Hello all!

Please take a moment to throw your various rotten fruits and vegetables at me as I very well deserve it. I haven't posted in 4 months, I seriously suck, and I mean I suck so much. But there is reason behind this author's note besides self bashing.

I am re-launching my account, by that I mean I will be updating again and be active in the FanFiction community (I barely even read it anymore I have like 50 e-mails in my inbox concerning story alerts). The official date of my re-launch is...

December 16th!

On this day I will update every single story this note is posted on (yes this note is cross-posted). I will also be starting a tumblr along with my blog if your interested in that.

I will post the tumblr link on December 1st on my profile.

Thanks to anyone who even remembers these stories exist,

Mythology.


	13. Pezberry

**A/N: First post re-launch chapter! The winner of the last pole was...**

**Rachel and Santana with 22 votes!**

**I wasn't sure how I would do this chapter but I was walking home from school one day and it came to me, so I've been very excited to write this chapter!**

**Here we go...**

"Alright next up... Santana," Puck began.

"Finally," Said cheerio muttered. "I've barely gotten an action this entire game."

"Joining you for said, action will be... Rachel," Puck smirked, partly at Santana and Rachel's disbelief and disgust partially at the idea of the girls in the closet. Mostly at the idea at the idea of the girls in the closet. "Well, go on."

**~Inside the Closet~**

"Just stay over there," Santana declared pointing to the far corner of the closet. "And, please, do not talk to me."

"Why would I want too?" Rachel queried, the diva within coming out.

"Please you'd be lucky to kiss me," Santana said. "You would be lucky to even touch me, infact you're lucky to even breathe my air."

"Honestly, I can guarantee you that you're more likely to want to kiss me than I am you."

"I will kiss girls and I will kiss boys," Santana began. "And I will kiss any combination of the two but under no circumstances will I kiss what ever you are."

"I think you're scared," Rachel stated with full confidence.

"What?"

"I think you're worried you'll like it," She said. "I think you, Santana Lopez, will enjoy kissing me, Rachel Berry, and I think that very idea terrifies you."

"You think that I could like you?"

"Absolutely."

"No fucking way."

"Prove it."

And among the uttering of these two words Santana planted one on Rachel Berry, and not a chaste little thing but like movie kiss where everything is all passionate even though the two people kissing don't actually really mean anything (usually celebrities do sometimes end up in those creepy one-month publicity stunt relationships of course.)

Santana then tore apart, "There point proved."

"Of course it is Santana," Rachel said walking out of the closet. She stuck her hand in the bowl and said, "Next up will be..."

**A/N: And there you have it, another chapter done! Let me know what you thought in a review and vote for the next couple:**

**Mike and Kurt**

**Mike and Quinn**

**Mike and Finn**

**These pairings reflect my newfound love of Mike Chang and Mike Chang pairings if you have a good Mike story let me know. Or give me a prompt for one because I'd love to write one.**

**Mythologyrulz**

**P.S. Check out my tumblr if you haven't yet links on my profile.**


	14. Fabang

**A/N: I don't update this nearly as much as I want too but being in high school is difficult and taking 3 core subjects sucks and exams are awful! But it is a snow day so I am writing you all a chapter! Here are the results from last chapter: 1 for Mike and Kurt**

**2 for Mike and Finn**

**And a whopping 4 votes for Quinn and Mike! So enjoy Fabang!**

"Next up will be...Quinn!" Quinn didn't so much smile as more attempted not to frown, she hadn't been in the closet yet and she didn't want to be, she didn't even want to be at this stupid party! She didn't want to be surrounded by her ex-boyfriend, her baby daddy and half a dozen pairs of judging eyes, she wanted to be at home gorging herself in cookie dough ice-cream, pickles and bacon. But instead she was here and she wouldn't get to leave until Puck drove her back to his place.

Quinn looked up and noticed a hand offering to help her up attached to the hand was Mike Chang, she figured her must have been the one suffering through these 7 minutes with her and gratefully took the hand.

"Thanks," she said curving her lips upward ever-so-slightly.

**~Inside the Closet~**

"God, I can't believe I even fit in here," Quinn muttered.

"Seriously?" Mike asked looking baffled. "Quinn your still gorgeous, you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself especially now."

"Well, thank you, even if I don't believe you."

"You know you really need to be nicer to yourself," Mike said. "Quinn, you're awesome, yeah you made a mistake but we all do, I certainly have. I mean seriously go do something nice for yourself! Tell you what after this is over you, me, and quite possibly Matt, are going for ice-cream. No ifs, ands or buts."

"Did you really just say 'no ifs, ands or buts'?" Quinn asked smiling none-the-less.

"I did, indeed."

"Just checking."

"Shall we leave then?"

"We shall," Quinn said hooking her arm in his and leaving the closet. (She didn't even get stuck in the door way!)

**~Outside the Closet~**

"All right next up..."

**A/N: That was short but sweet, I like writing for Mike because he's so nice and nobody on glee seems that nice. I hope you enjoyed this, if you did please leave a review telling who you want next:**

**Matt and Santana**

**Puck and Tina**

**Rachel and Mercedes**

**WE only have 11 more definite chapters and I have an idea for a sequel of sorts, also I have a plot bunny in my head please let me know if you like it: A season 2 AU of the season 2 we were promised remember how all those stories about gay Sam, Season-long Finchel and 2-episode Blaine came out? That's what I want to do with this story give the people the season they were promised.**

**Let me know if you would read that!**

**Mythology**


End file.
